supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (A Sacrilegious Life)
Death, who is also the Natural Order, is a primordial creature and the Pale Horseman of the Apocalypse. He is the employer and creator of all Reapers. He, alongside the Shadow, were among the first creations of God and the first creatures to exist. Biography The Natural Order came into existence alongside The Shadow as some of God's first creations and the first creatures. While the Shadow as killed by Darkness, the Natural Order was difficult for her to directly interact with and left alone. God charged Natural Order with the protection and accompanying of The Shadow until Darkness destroyed the first world, with Shadow desiring to rest in the Emptiness which was left behind for all time. Depositing the Shadow there, Natural Order eventually witness the birth of God's first creatures of light, the Archangels, and the defeat and imprisonment of Darkness. With God's worlds afterward no longer at risk of destruction, Natural Order took on the additional role of Death for the new Creation. Later on, he begin to discover other Horsemen who became his siblings. Primary Universe Avatar In the primary universe, Death's avatar was imprisoned at his request by God so he could pay more attention to other universes. This avatar would be raised occasionally by God, and later after the vast majority of angels turned from God by the Archangels, to accomplish certain tasks throughout history. Death was raised during the attempted Apocalypse by Lucifer, who bound Death to himself. When Dean Winchester attempted to assassinate Death with his own scythe the Grim Reaper turned the tables and offered the Hunter a deal that would eventually get rid of Lucifer for the time being. During this encounter Death mention he is around as old as God, though lied about being potentially older than God and that he could't recall who was older between them. He was later contacted by Dean again, who asked for assistance defeating Castiel. Instead of killing the angel, Death opted to open the way to Purgatory to ensure certain events could occur. When Dean was afflicted by the Mark of Cain, Death was called yet again and told Dean that he cannot destroy the Mark, as it would release the Darkness from her cage. Instead he offered to send Dean somewhere he cannot hurt anyone, but required Sam's death first. Rejecting this offer, Dean stabbed Death with his own scythe. Death, unamused by the selfishness of the Winchesters and incapable of defeating the Darkness with what was currently available to him, allowed his primary universe avatar to crumble to dust. Apocalypse World Avatar According to the alternate universe Michael, Death's avatar was imprisoned and the Reapers enslaved by angels. In truth, Death's avatar crumbled to dust and he migrated the Reapers to the Armageddon World, leaving behind non-sapient entities who acted similar to the actual reapers. Armageddon World Avatar Powers & Abilities Powers Death is a Primordial creature and God's first creation. His nature is similar to the Shadow's. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Death is a highly powerful entity, capable of completely rearranging the solar system without ill-effects to its inhabitants, flooding the world, and he could have killed Castiel when the angel had 50 million souls from Purgatory bolstering his power with absolute ease. The only beings stronger than Death are God and Darkness, though it is possible for Death to kill either of them. ** Reality Warping: Death was able to cause a solar eclipse without anyone on Earth seeming to notice, and can cause massive floods, storms which can wipe out most of North America, and other reality-spanning effects with ease. According to himself, Death can do almost anything just by thinking about it. ** Power Granting: By giving people a ring he created Death can give up his status as Death, returning to his original state as the Natural Order in the universe this takes place. The beings who take on his role as Death are called Retainers, and they can either be made directly by Death or come to be the moment a Reaper dies after his one of his avatars leaves a given universe. ** Creation: Death was able to make the Reapers and endow them with the capacity to harvest souls upon the death of a body. He also made a dimension for ghosts to inhabit. He could create a ring that gives his power and role as Death to an individual in a given universe. * Nigh-Omniscience: Death seems to be aware of and understand almost everything that can be known about. Death's knowledge can occasionally take a few seconds to return to him when he appears somewhere due to his avatars, leading to occasional and temporary misunderstandings. Zachary Newman was amused to discover Death's knowledge about his portrayals in comic book form. According to Death, his avatar in God's primary universe takes up most of his attention, and thus by either imprisoning it or making a Retainer grant Death an easier awareness of the multiverse. *'Nigh-Omnipresence': The Natural Order is present almost everywhere in creation; Death on the other hand is present in all universes but a handful, where he has allowed Retainers to keep their jobs for longer than the norm. * Resurrection: Death has power over life and death. * Immortality: Death was created at the same moment as the Shadow, when time came into existence. He is thus as old as creation itself. * Invulnerability: Death appears to be nearly invincible, with no known weapon capable of damaging him and only God and Darkness known to be more powerful than him. According to himself, when Dean stabbed him with his own scythe Death simply took the opportunity to leave the primary universe and prepare elsewhere for the Darkness. Vulnerabilities * God: While incomprehensibly powerful, Death/The Natural Order is subject to God. Additionally, if Death were to kill God everything, including Death himself, would cease to exist. * The Darkness: The Natural Order/Death can also be overwhelmed by The Darkness, though it is possible for Death to defeat and kill her. However, Death is more knowledgeable than The Darkness and began coming up with a plan to defeat her. * Death's Coffin: This artifact can imprison Death's avatars. * Binding: In his role as Death he can be bound to an individual by a fairly simple ritual. * Avatars: While useful, Death's own avatars can prove distracting and cause him to not be directly aware of information for crucial seconds. This was shown when he was summoned by Sam, Dean, and Bobby in an attempt to kill Castiel; Death was distracted by events occurring on the Apocalypse world and temporarily thought they wanted him to kill God. Trivia Death is literally as old as time, along with the Shadow. From a temporal standpoint, God, Darkness, Death, and the Shadow are equal in age, with God and Darkness having existed ontologically prior to time while neither Death nor Shadow can claim the same. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman